The slayer traveler
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Warning major gender bending only naruto will be a guy. Naruto learns the three types of slayer magic while in the Uzumaki shinigami shrine
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail they belong to their respective owners. This story is one of the only women can use chakra ones both of his mothers are alive yep Futanari no _****_jutsu(Dick girl technique) his sister has the Kyuubi in her and no bashing. And major gender bending. _**

* * *

It has been 6 years since the Kyuubi no Vixen attacked the Kunoichi village and sealed the chakra beast into a Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze at the cost of third fire shadow life(She refused to be called Hokage it sounded too much like HO! you know hookers) Heriko Sarutobi the Goddess of Kunoichi, Wife, Mother and a hot pice of ass in her youth.(She put it on her will to put that on her grave stone) The fourth fire shadow Mino Namikaze quickly told the village of what happened and how her daughter was a hero. But that is not out main story our story is on Naruko's brother Naruto.

He always wanted to be a traveler it was his dream to go everywhere and never be tied down, everybody in konoha knew it but half of the village didn't want him to go most of the women for some reason loved him to an unhealthy degree even his own mothers and his dear little sister. He was forbidden from traveling more than 100 yards away from Konoha he knew his moms were just making sure he was okay he didn't poses chakra like most men. Naruto was currently in the Uzu death god shrine 59 yards away. He was always a curious child and he had nothing else to do his parents were training his sister and most girls were fan-girls and guys hated him for his luck with the lady's so he really had no friends.(poor kid)

"I can't belief it has been a year since I have come here." Naruto said as his mother Kushina took him here with his sister to show them there Uzumaki heritage. As Naruto was looking at the wall of the demon masks and noticed a small hole in the wall on the right just about a bit bigger than himself. "I wonder why I didn't notice this last time I was here?" Naruto asked himself as he walked into the tiny hole and he...fell. Naruto walked into a hole and in that hole there seemed to be a tunnel their "Ahhh!" Naruto yelled as he fell like 2 stories and landed on his feet somehow fine.(It is Naruto you can fall like 20 stories and only get a broken toe) When Naruto reached the bottom there seemed to be torches with black fire everywhere and 25 scrolls and a small stone that seemed to glow.

Most of them large the same size of konoha's scroll of seals except one it was small and in old kanji it said read first. Naruto picked the small scroll up and enrolled it read Hello to the one who finds this cave. If you are wondering who we are we are the slayers of Gods, Dragons, and Devils. The 24 of us wrote down our magic in these scrolls for the next generation to learn and a special crystal called a lacrima is made of all of our magic so you won't have a problem during use the lacrima there are two ways to use it either eat it or find someone to put it into be warned this will feel like you have been set on fire. Also if you're wondering why no-one has noticed this place is because we asked our friend who was really good at illusion magic to set up an illusion so only those who are willing to gain power but not willing to use it.(Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone)

"Man I wonder if I should nahh time to eat!" Naruto said as he ate the lacrima as he fell to the ground not even minute later. "AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain while tossing and turning like a person with a bad nightmare. After an hour the pain finally went down. "It is late I should get home before Kaa-Chan's to worry." Naruto said as he went to the spot he fell from took out two kuni his mother(Mino) gave him to defend himself with. He used them to get himself out in record time.

* * *

As Naruto got home it got dark, he saw his mother(Kushina) outside on the porch with a worried face. "Hey mom how are you?" Naruto asked as a red blur came right in front of him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN ME, MINO AND YOUR SISTER HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK NOW ANSWER ME!" Kushina yelled as she gave Naruto the same look that she gave her wife when she skipped breakfast to get to her office to get a head start on paperwork. "Weeeelll I went on a very enthusiastic walk in the woods." Naruto said as his mother knocked him on the head. "Oooowww" Naruto said as he was holing his head in pain. "Well okay but please baby don't make mommy worry." Kushina said as she dragged him up to his room. "Goodnight son." Kushina said as she tucked him in and left his room. _"I can't wait to start learning that magic stuff!"_

* * *

**It has been 3 year**

We find our young hero in the small cave were he found the scrolls and lacrima. He just finished his 7th scroll on dragon slayer magic so far he has mastered Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison and Light. Naruto has changed a bit over the past three years he has gotten taller and his choice of cloths have changed he now where's what nastu wore during the grand magic games but with some small differences such as no scarf, no fairy tail insignia and the top half in black.

"well I have some time left for today I might as we'll get started on the last one of the dragon slayer styles." Naruto said as he picked up a black scroll with white writing saying Hello whomever you are my name is Rogue Cheney and I am the shadow dragon slayer. This slayer magic is one of the strongest in my option. Your body becomes shadows which allows you to move a break neck speeds and makes it so no one can touch you be normal means. You will be able to use shadow in several different ways one way is to condensed or molded into weapons and remember since there is no longer any dragons the highest level you can go to is the shadow drive like your other drives. Now learn my magic and let shadow guid you.

"We'll that is good for one day." Naruto said as he went up to the spot he fell from three years ago. **"Lightning** **Drive!" **Naruto yelled as golden lightning covered his body. "I need to get home fast mom(Kushina) is marking ramen tonight!" Naruto yelled as his body became lightning and traveled to his home for the food of the gods.

End of chapter **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail they belong to their respective owners. This rant is because no one seems to want Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha of the straw hats. So by the end of next month I will drop that story so again if you want to tell me. Now I will go into more detail about this story. Naruto will have these magics **_

_**1 Fire dragon slayer**_

_**2 Sky dragon slayer**_

_**3 Iron dragon slayer**_

_**4 Lightning dragon slayer**_

**_5 Poison dragon slayer_**

**_6 Light dragon slayer _**

**_7 Shadow dragon slayer_**

**_8 Solar dragon slayer_**

**_Regular colors_**

**_9 Flame god slayer _**

**_10 Sky god slayer _**

**_11 Lightning god slayer _**

**_12 Steel god slayer_**

**_13 Ice god slayer_**

**_14 Forest god slayer_**

**_15 Earth god slayer_**

**_16 Lunar god slayer _**

**_All in black_**

**_17 Water devil slayer_**

**_18 Yin devil slayer_**

**_19 Yang devil slayer_**

**_20 Eidolon devil slayer (Naruto's body turns into Ulquiorra Cifer second release)_**

**_21 Sand devil slayer_**

**_22 Storm devil slayer_**

**_23 Explosion devil slayer_**

**_24 Dust devil slayer_**

**_All in grey_**

**_Now on with the story _**

**_Chapter 2 Leaving home_**

* * *

We find 13-year-old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in the cave of slayers. He just finished the last scroll on **devil slayer magics**. "I am finally done with this crap well it was fun exempt I now have an inner emo." Naruto said meaning for **Ediolon devil slayer magic** he had to accept a devil and the only one he could even stand was the devil bat Ulquiorra Cifer. Naruto has changed much more than the time he did when learning the **Dragon slayer magics. **He was now much taller wore a black vest with gold trims and black skinny jeans and combat boots. There are bandages around his right arm that cover up three magic circles that seemed to be branded on. Each seal hold a different type of his magic one seal hold all of his Dragon slayer magic, another hold his God slayer magic and the last hold his Devil slayer magic. He needed to separate them so the devil and god slayer magic didn't go to war in him. So he focused all of his Devil magic into one small seal and forced it into his arm like a cage to hold it's power and so on for the Dragon magic and God magic. Unfortunately this attracted a lot of fan-girls. So he rarely is seen in Konoha exempt for his parents and sister. "What should I do with this place now that I am done with training?"

Naruto asked himself as he heard a familiar voice _"Destroy the scrolls, eat the fire and leave this place." _Said Naruto's resident bat devil. "Why?" Naruto asked wondering where his emo bat friend was going for from this. _"If anyone else finds this place they will know the weaknesses of your moves so destroy the scrolls and eat the god flame so no one stumbles __across it." _ The bat devil said as Naruto just nodded his head understanding the logic in that after Naruto ate the fire he decided to destroy the cave with a bang **"Sand devil's ****whirlpool!" **Naruto shouted as a grey magic circle appeared under the shrine you could hear a grinding sound a whirlpool made of sand was around the temple but before it could destroy the actual shrine it stopped so now instead of lush green plant life around it there was grey sand. "I should probably get home now **Shadow drive!**" Naruto shouted as shadow started to come out of his body. Naruto stopped right next to a large tree with a shadow he could stand in so he used one of his non-combat moves to get home. **"Shadow travel!" **Naruto shouted as he was slowly sunk into the trees' shadow.

* * *

**In Naruto's room in the Namikaze compound. **

With the lights turned off the room was full of Shadows so almost as if shadows giving birth Naruto appeared in his room. "Aghh that always feels so wrong." Naruto as he turned on the light switch. "Naruto-nii come on its time for lunch!" Naruko yelled as she opened the door she also grew over the year her red hair was now at her nice butt. Her bust has grown to a large C cup.(Chakra amount equals bust size and even if she is 13 she is a Uzumaki jinchūriki) "Okay I am coming sis." Naruto said as he walked down to where his red-headed milf of a mother was making four sandwiches. "Mom why are you wearing an apron you are making sandwiches?" Naruto asked as Kushina turned around to see her two beautiful children. "I wanted to look sexy I may have no reason but a girl doesn't need a reason to be sexy." Kushina said as she did a twirl at the end and got into a sexy pose. "Whatever." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Your no fun." Kushina said as she gave Naruto and Naruko their sandwiches. "Mnn these are good mom." Naruko said as she happy ate into her sandwich. "Yeah" Naruto said as he ate his with a smile. "So Naruko how has being a genin going for you." Kushina said as Naruko gained a depressed vibe muttering "Lazy civilians" and "Demon cat". "Hahahahaha don't worry Naruko myself and Mino had to do the same thing when you where young as well." Kushina said as she cracking up at her old memories before the third Kunoichi war. "Agh I just remembered Naruto what are you going to do because you need a job?" Kushina said looking at her son as he gained a thinking look. "Well I could become a trader you know a person whom sells stuff and buys stuff from different nations." Naruto said as he looked at his mother hopping she would say yes.

"Nope sorry Naruto I know how much you like to travel unlike me and your sister you don't poses the chakra ability to even produce a Bushin." Kushina said with a sigh at her son. "Okay okay no need to tell me twice." Naruto said avoiding looking into his mother's eyes. "Good now start looking for a job." Kushina said as she got up and rapped the sandwich up. "I am taking this to Mio."Kushina said as she walked out of the house. "Hey Naruto-nii don't worry no mater what I will be there for you, well except for now I have yo get to my meeting place. Bye Nii-san!" Naruko yelled as she ran out of the house. "Mmmn I think it is time to leave." Naruto said as he went to his room for the last time...he will be back but after a few years.

As Naruto got to his room he got his bag of cloths and put it over his back. When he got to his front door he left a small note saying He will be back to visit. As Naruto got closer he did the only hiding spell in his spell list. **"White dragons light ****shield."** With that a white small dome surrounded Naruto as it seemed to disappear. As he walked thought the front gate he had one thought in mid "_I will see you guys again that his a slayers promise." _

* * *

**Three hours later**

Mino Namikaze stood in her hall way connected to her front door looking over the note her sexy.. no he was her child she should not describe him like that so he is hot.. no cute son left for her. "Ambu!" Mino shouted six curvy women dropped from her ceiling and bowed to her. "Yes mistress?" The head of the fire shadow protection squad asked.(Kushina was once in Ambu when Mino was first became the 4th and had some naughty time everybody in the tower heard Mistress! come from kushina so they thought Mino wanted everybody to call her that she and Kushina were too embarrassed to say anything) "My son has left the village go retrieve him." Mino said as they disappeared in a Leaf body flicker.

The six Ambu are Yama a Ambu who used wood release, Inichi Uchiha a young member of the Uchiha clan who awakened her Mangekyō sharingan on a A class mission two ears ago, Kaka Hatake Mino's personal student, Hannah Inzuka member of the Inzuka clan, Gaia the green beast of Konoha, Asuna Saritobi daughter of the late 3ed fire shadow and ex member of the 12 guardians of fire. "Kushina is going to be livid once they get back here with him." Mino said thinking of a way to make sure her wife didn't kill their first born child, but still find a way to punish him maybe make him give herself and Kushina _Very _sensual back rubs for a week would wor... NO NO he was her son!

* * *

**At the valley of the end(I know it is ****cliché but I don't care just be happy it isn't raining and Naruto in a brightly colored jumpsuit)**

"Damn how has this kid have gotten so far men can't use their chakra!" The Inzuka of the group yelled as she caught is sent. "Come out here now brat!" She yelled as a white dome appeared a yard beside them and revealed Naruto. "How did you do that?!" Yelled the shocked group. "That was something I learned to defend myself with." Naruto said as his hands lit on fire! He was a MAN he should not be able to do there things only a women should! They thought while one was wondering what her teachers son was.

**End chapter **

**also I am not being sexist it is just if your society had ****women in charge they would act as women do when we men something that we wish we could do... like get a free drink or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail they belong to their respective **_**_owners. Now for my rant it will be on does anyone know if there is a story of Naruto sent to a world where only women can use chakra but stays as a guy? Well that's it _**

**_Chapter 3 Leaving home part 2_**

* * *

"So lades are you going to attack or can I just go?" Naruto asked in a voice that pissed all women off. "Well figure this out later we can get him now!" Hannah said as she got on all fours and as ready to lay him out.(Not yet no Lemon and no way in hell will my first one be a reverse rape.) Hannah charged at naruto in chunin level speeds. **"Inuzuka sword style: dog fang!" **Hannah yelled as she pulled out small-sword from her back that look to be are of some form of fang. **"Sword of the iron dragon!" **Naruto yelled as the fire died down on hit right hand as it became a large jagged iron bade. Naruto was pushed back as Hannah smirked at him."So what if you ca turn your body into iron this made from the Kyuubi's fang that my mothers broke of in the attack! This thing is made of a fucking buuji what makes you think that your little blade will even dent this baby! But the best feature is this make whomever wields it a persuade-Jinchūrki!" Hannah yelled as her eyes became blood-red with black slits. Before she was about to gloat more about her clanswomen were the strongest a sound of a chainsaw interrupted her. "Please like that could hurt me." Naruto said as his sword arm's jagged spikes moved at a fast speed become a chain saw sword.

"Inichi cheek if we are in a genjutsu." Yama said as said Uchiha activated her prized bloodline the sharinigan. She gasped she was expecting that this is one herself but she found out this was real... a man... with a jutsu to turn his arm into a chainsaw! That was something not even anyone with steel release has managed yet! The mage and Kunoichi fought demon fang/chakra entity virus a magical chainsaw sword. A quick overpower made Hannah jump back papering for a powerful A ranked kenjutsu. A red aura surrounded the fang it seemed to get denser a few seconds past you could not even see the real fang anymore. **"Inuzuka sword style: Fox hunt!" ** Hannah yelled as she pointed the fang at Naruto as a red fox head came from the bade going straight towards Naruto he dodged it easily but he was so focused on the fox he didn't see a red dog head made of Kyuubi chakra come from behind. "Aghhh!" Naruto yelled as he was sent flying into the statue of the first fire shadow making a dust cloud.

"Hannah we were supposed to retrieve him NOT kill him!" Kaka yelled as she was worried about her teachers son. "Damn I have to take this up a notch." Naruto said as he pulled himself from the stone as if it were a daily thing but a wince from the bleeding shoulder with four somewhat deep gashes. He took a big gulp that seemed to pull the shadow of the moon light have made into... his mouth. Naruto's skin gained metal scales and shadows coming of him at random places. **"Shadow Iron dragon mode!"** as he jumped into the air and pulled back his fist "**Iron shadow dragon's club!" ** Naruto yelled as a club made of Iron and shadow came rushing at Hannah in great speeds hitting her and sending her flying knocking her out in the process as well as breaking the kyuubi fang as she tried to defend herself with it. "Gaia go cheek if Hannah is ok? Me, Yama and Inichi are going to restrain him!" Kaka yelled as she pulled up her head band revealing her Sharingan(A reminder of her late lover Oikio=fem Obito) as Inichi activated her own and Yama was already had the wood style-hand sigh ready.

"RIGHT, THAT WAS THE MOST YOUTHFUL PLAN I HAVE OVERHEARD FROM YOU MY MOST COOL AND HIP COMRADE!" Gaia yelled in a nice girl pose before she disappeared in a green blur. (It hurts me to write that but I must keep her in character) "... Thank you Kaka-nee for getting rid of her." Naruto said as he did a bow to show his thanks. "Naruto-kun come home! This is stupid!" Kaka yelled as she hoped it would convince Naruto to come quietly. "Sorry nee-chan but I have my life to live." Naruto said as he existed **Iron shadow dragon mode **his skin becoming its normal color and shadows stopped coming from his body. "Then so be it Inichi use Susanoo I'll try to distract him till your done." Kaka said as she did a few hand signs. **"Lightning style: electric hound!" **She yelled as Inzuka size dog made of lightning rushed towards Naruto. Before it could hit the attack was sucked into naruto's mouth like the shadows were. "That was a great meal Kaka-nee best lightning I have ever had."

Naruto said as Kaka gained a small blush under her mask but as quickly as it was there it disappeared. _"He just ate __lighting!" _ She thought as she was a bit freaked out at that. But a small sensual version of her voice in her head told her _"He said your lightning was the best he has ever eaten go with him and ride him onc..."_She quickly got rid of the voice after it gotten dirty. Naruto was about to say something but a giant red skeleton hand grabbed him and lifted him up. "Sorry Inichi-chan this all hurt **White dragons rain!" **Naruto yelled as out of Naruto's back came balls of light that shot up into the air and went to Inichi. "Agh!" Yelled Inichi as she was sent back from the pure force of the attack. **"One thousand birds!" **Kaka yelled as she appeared behind him and got a shock and a nasty cut. (Ok this is what happened this is a godly strong naruto story but he has to turn off one slayer power to use another but he can go into dual-modes of the series and ones i make up but they just be the same slayer type such as devil-devil dragon-dragon-god-god).)

"Ohh God! that hurts more than the time I told Kushi-Kaa-chan and Naruko-nee-chan that they were bipolar." Naruto yelled as he was rubbing his wound like he would her puss... _"No bad Kaka he is like a decade younger than me! And he is teachers son!" _Kaka thought as she jumped back as a been of light just shoot right past her. **"Light dragons iron beam!" **Naruto yelled as bit of light particles around his fist. "Well that was an interesting attack Naruto mind telling me how it is done?" Kaka said as she was trying to copy it with her sharingan. "No bad Nee-chan you can't copy my moves." Naruto said as he activated white drive and jumped away as it quickly blinded the two kunoichi. "Damn Yama restrain him!" Kaka said as Yama nodded as she did the hand signs for **"Wood style: forest goddess' binding!"** As a giant(But some how feminine) hand grabbed Naruto as felt his magic draining into the wood. _"Damn I will have to show four of my slayer magic's! Well whatever." _Naruto thought as he existed white drive and locked away his white dragon slayer "Good job Yama your wood release it as great as I remember it to be."

Kaka said as she patted Yama's shoulder. "Thanks Kaka but I feel this was to easy." Yama said as she looked away from the captured male for only a minute and heard a sickling crunch. As they turned they saw Naruto eat his wood bindings! "Thanks for the meal!" Naruto yelled as his skin took a darker color a little lighter than the people of Lightning country(You know what until I saw raikage I never saw a black dude in Naruto) and his hair turned leaf green. **"Forrest god slayer forest spirit mode!" **Naruto yelled as black roots popped out of the ground and broke apart Yama's wood goddess' hand.(Like the dragon's drive) **"Forrest god's Bokken!" **Naruto yells as he put his hand on the black roots and pulls out a black bokken. _"WWWwooooo...WOOD RELESE I know the Uzumaki clan was an __cousin clan with the Senju but still! This makes no sense!" _Both fem-ninjas thought before the jumped back as naruto attacked them with the black bokken. "What the hell Naruto it is kunoichi code never interrupt inner monologue!" Kaka yelled as she gotten a weird look from Naruto at that rule.(That must be part of the Shinobi code or no ninja in naruto would still be alive)

"Arn't kunoichi supposed to attack from the shadows and shit?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two middle A ranked kunoichi. Yama looked at Naruto wondering how the hell he a MAN had wood style men weren't even supposed to gain bloodline let alone be able to use them. "_Wait why was his wood black!?"_ Yama thought as she examined the boy hard wood.(Bowchikabowwow...nah) _"It looks dead but it is alive and seems to be no chakra in it I wonder..." _Yama thought as she channeled her wood chakra into the black wood expecting it to turn brown and be under her control. But she wasn't expecting to be feeling her self get wet with arousal and pass out due to overload.(Almost everyone in this world want's Naruto shlong and magic is one's own soul so she reached his and had override in emotion... that seemed to be arousal and passed out. Before kaka could help her friend naruto knew there would be back up doing soon so he did a move he and the last user considered cowardly. **"forrest god's leaf whirlwind!" **Naruto yelled as he became encased with leaves as it moved vary fast as it gotten away from the two ninja.(Yes like konoha body flicker)**  
**

* * *

**Three hours latter**

"And that is what happened mistress Mino." Kaka said as she looked at her teacher who had a look of pure shock along with the other rest of the council. "So you telling me my son was able to defeat three A rank Kunoichi and still had enough energy to run away?" Mino said still not believing what she had heard. "Yes mistress Mino." Hannah said as she pulled out the broken kyuubi fang as proof. "Fire shadow Mino we must find this child and see if we can give his powers to a kunoichi who can use them properly!" Yelled Hishi Hyuuga as she was not willing to let men have that kind of power her clan used to be ran by those creäture before the sage of six paths herself gave women the ability of chakra. "What do you mean?" Mino said as she looked at her ex-best friend.(Mino stopped hanging with her as she found out she was only trying to get in her pants =When you use the dick girl no jutsu 60 times the move becomes permeant and Hishi was a horrny hyuuga)

"Well we experiment on him and then kill him off so he won't teach other men if he can." Hishi said as she was forced back on two powerful killing intent sources one was the fourth fire shadow Mino Namikaze and the other was the head of the Uzumaki clan Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki.(Never mess with mother bears kids that is this life lesson) '"Your not killing my child hyuuga whore!" Kushina yelled as she was pissed at the hyuuga she didn't like her since the first day of the Academy, she thought since she was from a destroyed village that she was any clans toy that attitude lasted one month at best then Kushina fired chains at the girl and beat her as she gotten chained up.(Not cruelly though) That just set up a huge argument as one side wanted Naruto to join there Kunoichi force as the other wanted him dead before he could give men back power.(Sexy bitches Vs Dikes) With one old crippled woman with a cane to be left in her thoughts. _"We must either kill him or turn him into a breading stock for the mighty tree!"_

**End of chapter**

**Wait I forgot to tell you what the Kunoichi that went after looked like and his mother**

**Kushina:Long red hair emerald eyes, slender figure and H size breasts(Chakra amount= bust size and pure blooded Uzumaki)**

**Mino:Short blond hair ****blue eyes and large D cup breasts.**

**Kaka:White hair that defies gravity naturally grey eye and low C cup breasts **

**Inoichi: Short black hair with one long pony tale black eyes and low C cup breasts**

**Yama:Short brown hair dark blue eyes and low C cup breasts **

**Hannah: Same in anime/manga**

**Gaia:Black bowl cut hair black eyes large C cup breasts usually wears a tight green jumpsuit no braw or anything(If sh wash't a nut case she would be the wet dreams of many who saw her.)**

* * *

**Omake(Warring nothing to do with story) **

**Me: Hey ****Edward what to take the gay test?**

**Edward: Sure as long as it is not that stupid hand thing, beside this will prove i am not GAY!**

**Me: Okay this is what you do go stand in the sun**

**Edward: Why?**

**Me: just do it.**

**Edward: Jeez calm down man I am going no need to whine about.**

**Me: Just do it vampire boy.**

**Edward: Okay I am in the sun now what?**

**Me: Are you shining or burning?**

**Edward: Shining why?**

**Me: YOU ARE GAY!**

**Edward: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(I _really_ hate twilight and everything it stand for IT RUINED VAMPIRES AND WERWOLF'S)**


	4. Ch 4 Fairy Tail coming backeventually

_**I don't own Naruto or fairy **_**_tail they belong to their respective owners. Now here are somethings I need to say there will be harem of 6 girls(Not 20 or 30 but something realsih) There will be lemon scene but warning not for a while and one more thing I said my first lemon will not be a reverse rape(Which is where the girl rapes the guy right? I don't really go looking for new fetishes) but there still be there. One more thing his family will be in the harem because I find Uzumakicest kinda hot.(I really love red heads I like girls with some fire in them) Another this is not a smut _****_fic there will be steamy chapter though and a lot of innuendo because I like it. Now now more thing There will be a bunch of time skips because most shit doesn't take place till the second Naruto series in the original all he does is train and go on either filler or regular missions that have some but not much on the plot.(Don't say a thing about Haku) Also there will be some man haters it is natural it was the same when African American's joined the work force for a lot of places or _****_women. So they just don't want to give up that power they have also in this story it was the father of sage-sama that ate the Shinju fruit. Also does the brother get mentioned again or not? One more thing can anyone think of a new name for Fem-Kakashi Kaka sounds kinda toddlerish. Also there will be descendents of the fairy tail cast(Only other guys with power). Remember this is based in the way _****_future of fairy tail like 200 or more years. So for the next three chapters will get a Naruto team._**

**Magic**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speech"

What the characters read

(Personal thought and excuse)

**_Chapter 4 training and rebirth of Fairy tail!_**

* * *

It has been 4 months since Naruto left the village of Konoha. He was now in rice county in the town of Osaka the home of the best sake and greatest casinos.(That is a Japanese sounding name right?/Tsunade's hell/heaven) Naruto was now in the forest outside training in his **Ice god slayer magic. **So far it was a slow project. **"Ice god's ****heave!"** Naruto yelled as black ice crystals seemed to grow from the ground and moved incredibly fast towards a tree. As it hit it did twi things it drove the tree and smashed right through it. "Man I'm cold." Naruto said as he put on his jacket. As soon as he did though he felt some power. _"What is this it is definitely not chakra it feels sorta like my slayer magi.. Magic someone is using Magic! Sweet I hope I can meet her/him!" _Naruto thought as he ran deeper into the wood to find a young blond-haired boy who had his hand the size of a small house.(Titian magic) "Come out I know you are there!" The blond yelled as he turned around he has a face scar and spiked headphones. (Laxus's scar and headphones) "I am I just surprised to find another magic user." Naruto said as he came out of a tree he was hiding in.

"Brat you use magic? What kind?" The titan magic user asked Naruto. "Yes I do I use a few slayers magic." Naruto said as his right arm was covered in black fire while his lift covered in iron scales. "God and dragon that interesting. Well since you shown me your magic I will show you mine!" The other mage said as a golden glow came from his body as it grew to the size of some trees. "I am Makarov Dreyar the 8th the now only user of Titian magic!" Makarov yelled as he started to shrink to his normal size.(I could not think of a name for him and people name their children after ancestors all the time) "So who are you?" Makarov asks looking at Naruto wondering if this guy would be good in a fight. "I am Naruto Uzuzamki-Namikaze the slayer extraordinaire!" Naruto yelled as he set is hair on fire. "Wait did you say Dreyar?" Naruto asked remembering reading the name a few times in the scrolls. _"He is probably the decadent of Laxus and the ex fairy tail master, you idiot." _Ulquiorra said with in Naruto's mind.

"Yeah why?" Makarov asked wondering about his last name. "_After all it was one of the many names forgotten when the time of chakra came and put an end to magic." _Makarov thought while wondering what the guy wants with his name. "As in the Fairy Tail Dreyars?" Naruto asked as Makarov froze and stiffly looked at Naruto. "How do you know that name?" Makarov asked as a golden magic circle appeared under him. "In the scrolls where I learned my magic also where part journals and Natsu-senei wrote about your family a lot." Naruto said as he summoned dragon fire around his arms. "Wait Natsu Dragneel?" Makarov asked looking at Naruto. "Yep the one and the same." Naruto said as he died his fire down. "So you found the slayers cave." Makrov said as he and all the remaining descendents of Fairy tail's members have heard about it.

"Hey dude I have a deal. I am a traveler and can not stand staying in one place for long but company would be great want to come?" Naruto asked looking at Makrov. "Mmmnn I have nothing to hold me here but I won't follow you unless you can beat me Naruto." Makrov said as he surrounded himself with golden energy. "Bring it Dreyer **Fire dragon's iron fist!**" Naruto shouted as an intense fire surrounds his left hand. "Please if that hurt me I couldn't call myself a Dreyer! **Titian's fist!" **Makrov yelled as he pulled his arm back to punch as the golden energy surrounded the fist. As they through their punches anyone with magic could would pass out due to the strength of theirs.(Like spiritual pressure) As they attacks hit a shock wave through both of them back. "Looks like this will be interesting won't you say my new friend?" Makrov asked as he grew to a wrestlers like body.(A's) "Yep let's get this on! **Flame Drive!**" Naruto shouted as fire was released from his body at random places.

**"Aghh so you know the drive move that I heard Sting and ****Rouge where famous for." **Makrov said as his voice took a more.. well it was louder. "Lets go **Fire Dragon's wing attack!"**Naruto yelled as he jumped over the tree line and set loose a strong blast of fire emulating a dragon's wing beat. Before it could hit Makrov he put his arms on each side and then slammed them into each other, the strong force knocked out the flames. **"Titan's clap! HAHAHAHAHhAHAH I always wanted to do that!" **"Man that was awesome now I am going to work harder for you to flow me!" Naruto said as he jumped back before Makrov could hit him with a body slam. **"Then bring it Naruto! Show me the power of a slayer!" ** Makrov yelled as he got up. "Of course I will **Lightning-Flame Drive!" **Naruto yelled as the flame across Naruto's body spread until he became encased with fire as lighting danced around him, if anyone saw him they would guess he just entered Super Saiyan 2 with out the hair.

"Yeah here we go **Lightning-Flame Dragon's Iron fist!**" Naruto yelled as he blurred out as Makrov felt a great pain hit his gut sending him flying back. **"Okay Naruto you win. Ughghghghghg." **Makrov said as he passed out leaving a dancing Naruto. "BOOOOOYEAH! Fairy tail I am one step from making you!" Naruto yelled as he heard a few bushes move and picked up Makrov and left in a flaming blur. "Kamuto-sama I told you it was nothing." Said a random sound Kunoichi as a young white-haired girl with round glasses with high C cup breasts came out. "I told you Gighi-san I told you I felt something and look at this place it looks like some sort of battle was going on here recently look the tree is still on fire! But what I am more curios about is that I felt no chakra. It felt lighter and faster. I will go inform Orochi-sama." Kamuto said as she did a body flicker to get to her master.

* * *

**Chapter ****done also the reason Naruto only used Dragon in this chapter is because he wanted to have a fair fight with Makrov and bringing Devil and God would over power him. The reason Makrov did not go any bigger is because he did not want to be noticed. **


	5. Question?

_**I am having writes block and trying to think of anthers magic/**_**_descendent to add to naruto's team I am stuck between Ice make/Greys descendent and Requip/Erza decedent so I will ask this witch due you the fans want review and tell me also No Lucy decedent._**


End file.
